THE ONES LEFT BEHIND
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A two chapter story of friends and relatives of the crew and passengers of the S.S. Minnow going out to dinner the day after the memorial service.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_You'll need to have read my one-shot 'Remembering The Lost' to learn who everyone is._

**JANUARY 18,1967**

Elliot Wentworth paced the hotel room floor and looked at the clock on the end table. It said 4:40 pm. They were supposed to be meeting everyone downstairs for dinner in twenty minutes and Theodora was taking a long time in the bathroom. He went over to the door and knocked.

"Theodora," he called as he knocked. "Are you almost finished in there?"

The response he got was the sound of Theodora throwing up.

"Theodora, are you okay in there?" He asked knocking again.

The response he got was the sound of Theodora throwing up yet again.

"That's it I'm coming in!" He turned the handle and finds it unlocked and enters the bathroom as Theodora shifted over to the sink with her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asks going over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm.

"I'm fine," she replied shakily. "Just something I ate!"

He reached down to pick up a face cloth and spotted something in the sink. It appeared to be a test tube with one flat end and one pointed end. It also had a blue substance in it.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked holding it up.

Theodora looked at it and tried her best not to smile.

"Is this...are you...am I..." Elliot struggled to say?

Theodora's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled and nodded.

"That's fantastic!" He exclaimed as he eyes filled with tears. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her.

"Oh Theodora I love you so much." Elliot replied happily and reached into his pocket. "I was going to wait till later tonight but will you marry me?"

"Oh Elliot yes of course I will!" Theodora replied.

She was about kiss him but then put her hand to her mouth. At first Elliot thought she was about to throw up again but she reached down and picked up some mouth wash, took a swig and gargled. Then they both smiled at each other as Elliot dipped her and kissed her.

About ten minutes later they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby and discovered that they were the first ones there.

"Yoo hoo, Elliot, Theodora, darlings over hear!" They heard Elliot's parents, Edward and Evelyn Wentworth call to them and they spotted them at the Concierge desk. Edward was on the phone and Evelyn was waving to them. As Elliot went over to the desk Bridget Gilligan Rodgers and her husband Detective Ben Rodgers were getting off the elevator. Ben was nervously adjusting his tie and Bridget was glowing. Theodora raised her eyebrow at her and she smiled back.

"Great news!" Elliot replied as he and his parents came back over to them. "Elizabeth just had a boy and a girl. They named them Delilah and Donald. Courtney, Daisy, and Berkley are thrilled."

Elliot noticed Ben and Bridget and reading their expressions knowingly winked at them. Both Edward and Evelyn noticed this but kept quiet.

"So are your parents, Danny and Dawn on their way down?" Theodora asked.

"Yes," Bridget replied. "Mom had a rough night. She couldn't sleep because of a nightmare and Danny had a rough day at work and is trying to get the smell out of his hair."

They both winced. Ellen nearly woke the entire floor when she awoke from her nightmare. She had dreamt of someone laughing maniacally along with the sounds of gunshots and William calling for help. As for Danny he now worked as a Veterinarian at the Sea Life Park Hawaii and an ill Sea Lion threw up on him.

"Are your parents, Thatcher, and Henrietta own their way," Bridget asked as the Hinkleys, Grants, and Summers' got off of one elevator and then Patrick, Ellen, Danny, Dawn, and Dawn's parents Deirdre and Ned got off of another. Then they spotted Josephine and her husband Captain Haddock enter the lobby.

"Their plane got delayed from turbulence but they should be hear any minute." Theodora replied.

Her parents, Thurston Howell the Second and Talulah Howell were stern, stubborn, and power hungry. They are one of the world's richest people. The were seen as mean and uncaring. She saw that growing up. They never spent time with her, Thurston the Third or with their younger brother Thatcher who was 17 year younger than Thurston the third and 4 years younger than her. Nannies always cared for them. When Thurston the Third and Lovey were lost at sea they changed. They pulled every resource they could think of to try to find them but it was no use. Thurston the Second and Talulah changed after that. They weren't so greedy and thoughtless anymore. They took over Lovey's charities and talked to her, Thatcher and the Wentworth's almost everyday. They weren't even using a private jet to get there. They along with Thatcher and his wife Henrietta were flying on commercial plane.

Her brother Thatcher was somewhat greedy and somewhat power hungry but when met his wife Henrietta Knittingham, whose family has a few Dog Food companies and breeds and shows a large breed of dog that she forgets the name of, he changed for the better. He has his own real estate company and pet store chain and does a lot of charity work. When he and Henrietta gave birth to a baby boy a few months after Thurston and Lovey disappeared they were at a lost at what to name him. He asked his father and then prayed that Thurston and Lovey wouldn't mind should they return if he could name him Thurston Howell the Fourth. Their father didn't mind that at all. Now Thurston the Fourth is two and a half.

"What is the breed Henrietta has again?" Josephine asked as they headed into the restaurant.

"Great Dane," Danny answered. "By the way George how did Cassie do delivering the calf?"

"Not very well," George answered shaking his head. "Apparently the calf was born with two faces."

"Ugh," everyone replied as they sat down at the table.

Half an hour Thurston the Second, his wife Talulah, Thatcher and his wife Henrietta arrived.

"Hello everyone," greeted Thurston the Second.

"Hello," everyone replied back.

Thurston the Second and his wife were in their late seventies and gray haired and very well dressed. Thurston the Second had a tuxedo on and Talulah had an ankle length pink satin dress with a cashmere shawl wrap thing. Thatcher was like an exact clone of Thurston the Third only with lighter brown eyes and seventeen years younger. He wore a gray dress shirt with black trousers. Henrietta wore a black knee length dress with elbow length sleeves. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes and had a familiar glow to her. Theodora locked eyes with her as she sat down and raised an eyebrow. She knowingly smiled back at her and gave a small nod.

"So everyone," Bridget started to say.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Ellen asked.

"How did you guess?" Bridget asked stunned.

"A mother can tell," Ellen answers with tears in her eyes and hugging her.

"I waited a couple of months to tell anyone so I'm about four months," Bridget replied.

The waiter walked up and offered Theodora wine but she declined. Everyone noticed this.

"Theodora are you really?" Talulah asked.

"Yes and we're engaged too," Elliot replied putting an arm around Theodora and they both smiled.

"I can also tell that Henrietta is too," Talulah replied looking over at Henrietta.

"Thank you," Henrietta replied sighing. "I was going to wait till later to announce that. I'd also like to announce that Mimsy is pregnant with her first litter."

Everyone congratulated Elliot and Theodora, Bridget and Ben, and Thatcher and Henrietta on their news.

An hour and a half later they all finished dinner and then Danny and Dawn had an announcement.

"Since everyone is in town how would you all like to come to the court house tomorrow for our wedding?"

"Of course!" Everyone said all at once.

The next day they all met at the court house to watched Danny and Dawn exchange their vows. There wasn't a dry eye among the group. Then they all stuck around to watch Elliot and Theodora exchange their vows.

After that they all met up at one of Josephine's many coffee and pastry shops for coffee. Josephine had a coffee and pastry shop on almost all the Hawaiian islands.

Patrick and Ellen moved to Hawaii and rents one of Josephine's condos. Patrick works as the curator of the Pearl Harbor museum. Danny is a junior Veterinarian at the Sea Life Park Hawaii in Makapuʻu Point, Oahu, Hawaii. Bridget and her husband Ben live in California where Ben runs a detective agency and Bridget is an investigative reporter.

Rachael Hinkley Dinkley and her husband Allan Dinkley live in California. Rachael took over her brother's old high school science class and her husband is a robotics engineer.

Grace and Garret both work as writers on a couple of TV shows and Garret hopes to direct someday. About a month ago a woman showed up who looked exactly like Ginger and claimed to be her. They knew instantly that it wasn't her and called her out on it. Garret nearly lost his temper with her. She finally told them that her name was Eva Grubb then left and they never saw her again.

George, Martha and their sons and daughter still work on the farm in Winfield, Kansas.

Thurston the Second still works at his company Howell Industries situated in California and is currently training Thatcher to take over. A while back a man came forward claiming to be Thurston the Third. But they immediately discovered that it wasn't him by matching his writing and was about to arrest him when he went missing during a cruise.

Thatcher and Henrietta live on a ranch so their prized Great Danes can have enough room to roam about. Elliot took over for his father at his real estate firm and Theodora is a fashion magazine editor. Elizabeth Wentworth and her husband Berkley Blake run a bubble bath company.

Back on the island as Gilligan fitfully sleeps in the Skipper's arms the night after the hunt with the others gathered all around them Mary Ann wrings a face cloth out and places it on Gilligan's head. The Skipper never released Gilligan's hand as he cradles him in his arms. As everyone wipes away their tears, their thoughts are on the ones left behind back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is set two years later when friends and relatives of the crew and passengers of the S.S. Minnow meet up on New Years Eve. _

**DECEMBER 31, 1969**

Theodora yawned as everyone at the New Years party waited for midnight. Elliot smiled at her and placed a hand on her pregnant belly. She was about six month pregnant with their second child and they along with their two year old son, Matthew, couldn't wait. It had been a very exciting year.

In January her brother Thatcher and and his wife Henrietta had their second child a girl named Gloria. Their two year old son Oliver was a fantastic big brother.

Josephine's eldest daughter, Anna and her husband Fredrick Jones who was the editor of a major newspaper in California had a baby boy and named him Fredrick Jones Jr.

In February Elliot's sister Elizabeth and her husband Berkley had their fifth child a baby girl and named her Daphne.

In March April and May, George and Martha's three eldest sons got married.

In June Bridget and Ben's daughter Wendy celebrated her second birthday. She was born on the same day Will was born so they always had a big party on that day.

In July the first American astronauts landed on the moon and she discovered that she was pregnant with her second child.

In August Grace and Garret celebrated the release of their first film. A children's movie based on a book they had read when they were young.

In September Bridget and Ben welcomed their second child a son which they named Norville. A week after that Rachael and her husband Allan welcomed their first child a daughter which they named Velma.

In October Danny and Dawn announced that they were pregnant with their first child.

In November her mother Talulah passed away in her sleep and a couple of weeks later her father Thurston the Second passed in his sleep as well. Theodora and Thatcher cried for days. They had a memorial service and spread their ashes into the ocean. They opened a children's home and named it The Howell Home For Children.

In December they all met up in Hawaii to celebrate Christmas. Henrietta's Great Dane Mimsy had another litter of puppies and gave a female brown and black spotted puppy with brown eyes to Danny and Dawn for Christmas. They named her Ruby. They gave Bridget and Ben and all white male puppy with gray and black spots and blue eyes. They named him Gabriel. They give Rachael and Allan an black male puppy with blue eyes and names him Adam. Garret names his Red and Grace names hers Joy. Theodora and Elliot name theirs Spooky who is all white with blue eyes.

As the clock begins to reach closer to midnight everyone starts to stand up. Everyone says goodbye to 1969 and celebrates the beginning of 1970.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**A/N:** _Do you recognize the names of some of the children?_


End file.
